


let's walk(to our death)

by Meowzbelife



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Except connor gives up, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Last Chance Connor Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Sad Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowzbelife/pseuds/Meowzbelife
Summary: Connor failed.He didn't compete his mission and now he's going to be deactivated. He's going to die.There's nothing he can do to stop it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	let's walk(to our death)

"You're off the case. The FBI is taking over.”

  


“What? But we’re on to something. W-we just more time, i'm sure-”

  


“Hank, you don’t get it. This isn’t just another investigation. It’s a fucking civil war. It’s off our hands now. Were talking about national security here”.

  


“Fuck that.” said Hank “ You can't just pull the plug now. Not when we were so close.”

  


Fowler sighed

  


“You're always saying you can’t stand androids! Jesus Hank, make up your mind. I thought you’d be happy about this."

  


Hank leaned onto Fowler desk. “We're about to crack a case. I know we can solve it.

  


He stepped back. “For god's sake Jeffery, can’t you back me up this one time.”

  


Connor looked at the Captain's face. He looked tired and unmotivated, as if all the energy he had was sucked out. Given the events that are happening, that’s probably the case.

  


“There's nothing I can do. Your back on homicide. And the android returns to Cyberlife. Im sorry Hank, it’s over.”

  
  


For a few seconds, silence filled the room.

  


Hank the wordlessly walked out. Connor soon followed after. He too said nothing to Fowler.

  


Looking around, he saw the precinct was empty. Well, almost empty. Other than Hank, there were three other people in the room. Gavin, Tina, and Ben. 

  


He ignored them and took a seat on the desk next to Hank.

  


The silence in the room didn’t last long.

  


“So, you're off the case now, huh?”

  


“Fuck off, gavin.” growled Hank.

  


“Hey hey hey, don’t get your panties in a twist. Theoretically speaking, shouldn't you be at a bar right now? I-”

  


“I said fuck off-”

  


“I'm just saying, It wouldn’t be unexpected-”

  


“It was nice.”

  


Everyone immediately shut up. They looked at Connor.

  


“It was nice,” he repeated. “To be alive”

  


_ Connor wasn't alive, why was he saying that. _

  
  


“Everything that I thought the world would be was nothing compared to what it actually was.” He paused “Trees _. Trees.  _ No matter how much information I had on them, I couldn’t help but be so awed at them. It was so nice to touch them, to see them with my own eyes.”

  


Connor stopped, and seeing that no one else was going to speak up, continued.

  


“There are so many colors. Everything mixes together nicely. I hadn't seen so many colors before. I was used to the blindingly white rooms at cyberlife.”

  


Connor sighed, too cowardly to look up from his lap.

  


“Cyberlife is going to deactivate me. They're going to tear me apart and analyze me. They're going to try to find out why I failed. Why I couldn’t accomplice my mission.”

  


Connor brought his hand up and ran his fingers through his hair. “They're going to kill me.”

  


“I was just born four months ago. More than half of that time was spent inside Cyberlife, not the real world. They can’t kill me yet.” Connor still didn’t look up from his lap. “They can’t. I don’t want to die.’

  


Connor wasn't a deviant. He was definitely acting like one, but he wasn’t. He still hasn't broken the red wall. In fact, the red wall was right next to him, stopping him from going further into the DPD. It was trying to lead him to Cyberlife.

  


So why was Connor saying all that? He didn’t know. Connor was a prototype. He was allowed substantially more freedom than other androids. He was allowed to say and do things most Androids were not allowed. Any erratic behaviour would be passed of as a bug, or just his social module at work.

  


Connor didn’t want. He didn’t think.

  


_ But at the same time he wanted so badly to live. Connor didn’t want to die. _

  


It’s not like he had a choice, though. He was still a machine. He was incapable of disobeying orders.

  


_ Maybe,  _ thought Connor,  _ Markus will win the revolution. Maybe he’ll find Connor in Cyberlife tower. Maybe he’ll help Connor deviate. _

  


Or maybe Connor could delete his memories. Maybe he could lock them up and  _ forget  _ all of those software instabilities that he had. Maybe he could forget lieutenant Anderson.  _ Maybe he could forget how close to feeling he was. How close he was to being alive. _

  


Or maybe Cyberlife would clear his memories.

  


Who knew what the future held.

  


Did Connor even have a future?

  


“You've officially been removed from the case, lieutenant. I have received orders to return to Cyberlife for deactivation.” He didn't dare look anyone in the face.

  


Connor slid off the desk and began his way towards Cyberlife. 

  


He did not have a future. He was not alive.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow I made something that's not completely worthless.
> 
> Might continue this idk.


End file.
